Matrix (Zephyr)
m a t r i x ✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼ I don't care about those who are good at what they do. '' ''I care about those who try at what they do. — Matrix ✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼ a p p e a r a n c e ✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼ Matrix is a young, dragon-like creature with chalk-white main-scales and lucid yellow eyes. His horns and claws are black - not liquid dark, but a duller ebony; like the warm, shadowy hue of charcoal. His overscales are lined with broad, vertical stripes of umber and black, much like the patterns of a lionfish. He is also short, and somewhat stocky - his tail has the same muscular quality as that of a SeaWing, and his spines are jagged, harshly cut and all over the place. It gives him a fierce and war-experienced look. He walks with a limp, due to a shark-bite scar that renders his left hind leg little more than useless. Matrix has a harsh and rasping voice that often frightens smaller dragonets, who are already somewhat daunted by the fact that he doesn't look like any other dragon in Pyrrhia. This doesn't stop him from pursuing her life-long (and very secret) love of singing and music: when alone, he will often sing loudly and clearly, even if his melodies sound like dying goats. p e r s o n a l i t y ✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼ A quiet dragon, for the most part, and very difficult to get to know. He is very withdrawn with everyone - even those who attempt to be nice and kind and caring when around him. If you do ''get the urge to speak with Matrix, you'll find that he's very abrupt and snappish. His tone lacks any eloquence or elegance or subtlies - in fact, contrary to what many dragons think, it's not shyness that keeps him at bay...it's the contempt that he feels for everyone around him. He doesn't particularly like dragons who are too smile-y or nice-y, and he can be very stubborn - always, always, always, especially if he suspects that he's being micromanaged. The one thing that can really make Matrix flustered is when dragons start talking about love and crushes and stuff. He starts getting super embarrassed and blustering - he has only fallen in love with one dragon in his entire life, and she didn't even know he existed (he's moved on, of course, but he still feels a bit bad). Another thing that ruffles him a bit - but not to the same degree - would be talking about emotions. He just can't understand the feelings of other dragons...it's too hard for him to keep track of who and what and where and why, and how his actions will affect someone else. Once someone actually stood up to him, and he was all, "Excuse me, did I ask your opinion?" In the end, he likes to be the dragon that everyone listens to and respects. Which is hard, especially if you're an introverted prisoner-patient-fugitive who doesn't like talking with strangers. And who isn't very nice to begin with. There is one thing that is constantly at the back of his mind, though. ''Who am I? The little "who am I?" that he can't understand, because he doesn't know where he comes from. He doesn't know who he is, or what he is, or who his parents are. All he knows is that he washed up on the western shore seven years ago, on a night of two full moons. In fact, he doesn't even know if he's really seven years old. He just assumes that he is, because that's when his life really started. But besides that! Basically, if you want to be his friend, the best thing to do is agree with him with mostly everything he says, except when he wants you to say something else. And be nice - don't insult him, because you'll get a whiplash of a comeback, and he'll probably just storm away in some "majestic sweep" of wings. Matrix is a softy for flattery, though. He tries to hide it - he does admit that it's one of his greatest weaknesses, though, and is currently wrestling with how to squash it out of existence. a b i l i t i e s ✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼ 'Swimming '✼ Excellent at swimming, especially in oceans - due to his webbed talons and flexible tail. Knows how to "master the currents." He feels at home in the sea - the only time when he is actually comfortable. 'Comebacks '✼ Yes, he considers this to be his number one ability and strength. Comebacks protect Matrix from the world - as long as he can beat dragons in a battle of words, it will always be worth it. 'Agility '✼ Matrix is incredibly agile, due to his lithe and slender build (some call him scrawny, but he prefers "handsomely sleek"). He would be an excellent climber if he chose to exercise that ability. will add a background pic soon! c: Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Zephyr-the-Kraken008) Category:Males